


Sunshine

by pixelnerd



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelnerd/pseuds/pixelnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are my sunshine." Depressing, suicidal fic. Don't read if any of that is a trigger in any way. Oneshot, Shamy, and oh so many feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**_You are my sunshine_ **

He knew it. Someday it would lead to this. Sheldon Lee Cooper was broken. Like a child's toy, abandoned and shattered, no one could fix.

**_My only sunshine_ **

He looked down below him. Of course, he was at the top of a tower. Standing on the edge, he remembered her. The way she smiled and laughed. The warmth of her lips when she kissed him. Amy was there. But not anymore.

**_You make me happy_ **

He remembered. The last time he saw her. The last kiss he would get. She left for work, while he had to stay home. The closing of a door, a car starting up, and she was gone. The last of her he remembered.

**_When skies are grey_ **

It was a giant accident. A lab experiment gone wrong, just like in the movies. Except it was reality. He held her hand at the hospital, where she took her last breath. He saw it.

**_You never know dear_ **

Sheldon never believed in heaven before, but now he wished, he  _hoped,_ that it could be real. The place where she would be, waiting for him. She would still be his princess. His lovely, lovely, princess.

**_How much I love you_ **

Tears ran downs his face silently as the wind blew them away. It would be just one step.  _One._

One step to her. One step for him. Just one.

**_Please don't take_ **

He shut his eyes, and took a deep breath.

**_My sunshine_ **

**_away._ **

_I'm coming Amy. I'm coming._

And then, he stepped forward.


End file.
